


Hidratação

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kraken Isaak/Sirene Sorento, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: No dia de seu aniversário Isaak recebe um visitante inusitado que lhe aplica inesperado tratamento capilar, a intenção era limpar e hidratar os cabelos do Kraken mas a situação talvez possa se encaminhar de forma mais irônica.
Relationships: Kraken Issak & Siren Sorrento
Kudos: 6





	Hidratação

Era irônico, no mínimo, que alguém tão obcecado por fogo fosse viver justamente envolto em água. Quem sabe fosse essa a tal justiça poética. Isaak apenas a via como mais um dia de sua merda de vida. Com sorte, o último. Gostava de acender seus cigarros com fósforos. A combinação da pólvora e o primeiro contato do fogo com o cilindro branco lhe davam uma paz de espírito pesada. Ele se maravilhava com o movimento da fumaça, entrando e saindo de suas narinas, passeando como um carinho pela face, lhe beijando a cicatriz grotesca. Gostava de queimar os dígitos na chama temporária, apagar entre os dedos as pequenas brasas. Ele sentia vontade de provar das chamas, degustar o sabor ardente de seus beijos. Afogar sua língua no fogo e nada mais precisar dizer. 

Bom, deveria mudar as chamas por um nome, pelo nome dele. Era em uma boca que pretendia se afogar, arder em chamas e nada mais dizer. Admitir era doloroso. Desafortunado, mais uma vez. Nem todos prezavam o silêncio. Nem todos colocavam o silêncio como máxima deidade a ser cultuada. A maior parte das pessoas, mesmo que não se dessem conta, valorizava ações, mas ansiava por palavras.

E palavras podem ser navalhas.

Para o finlandês, era mais fácil mastigar e engolir vidro do que falar o que se passava em seu coração. Isso não era motivo suficiente, afinal, fascinação e devoção não eram o suficiente, nada diziam sem palavras.

Assim que o pensamento cruza sua mente, ele já se sente ridículo. O cigarro despenca de seus lábios separados e bóia na água quente que enche a banheira. Ele afunda com firmeza o corpo todo e fica submerso por alguns segundos, retoma a posição inicial e passa a lavar os cabelos e o corpo com sabonete. 

Afunda novamente. 

Fica um pouco mais embaixo da água que se torna um pouco turva com a espuma, medita por um instante se deveria permanecer assim. Sobe com força, a água oscila e parte dela deixa a banheira de louça antiga, com essa porção de água, a ponta do cigarro... Seu olho arde. Toca a cicatriz, desgostoso. Sobressaltado escuta uma voz da entrada do banheiro.

— Chamei e você não escutou. 

Isaak apenas inclina o rosto, os cabelos molhados lhe cobrindo a maior parte da face escondem a cicatriz, seu corpo ele não faz qualquer menção de esconder. Afinal, quem adentra o banheiro de outra pessoa está assumindo o risco de encarar suas maiores intimidades e, no caso o banho era a menos profunda destas. 

— Já que está aqui lave minhas costas.

O visitante não parece contrariado. 

— Vou lavar seus cabelos também, sempre quis desbravar essa cabeleira. — Isaak, que acabara de lavar os cabelos, nada diz. Escuta o outro reclamando enquanto massageia sua cabeça — Ainda bem que trouxe shampoo e condicionador de presente, você destrata seus cabelos... Muito embaraçado!

Um leve sorriso lhe escapa. Era bom ser, de alguma forma, cuidado. Os dedos firmes lhe apertam a cabeça e correm por seu couro cabeludo. Ele deixa escapar um suspiro. As mãos param em sua cabeça. Arrepende-se levemente, planeja controlar melhor suas reações. Humanidade. 

Era irônico, no mínimo, que alguém tão obcecado pelo silêncio desejasse ouvir palavras justamente envolto naquela água perfumada pelos produtos que corriam por sua nuca. Quem sabe fosse essa a tal justiça poética. Estava desnudo e vulnerável, só precisava agora falar. 

— Veio me trazer um presente? 

O flautista nada diz, apenas pega com cuidado o chuveirinho e, após testar a maneira correta de manusea-lo, passa a executar o primeiro enxágue nos cabelos agora perfumados. 

— Você precisa de uma hidratação completa. 

Demora-se na nuca do Kraken, fato para o qual ambos estão atentos. Quando está satisfeito, passa a retirar o excesso de água dos cabelos e aplica o condicionador na sequência. Isaak abraça seus joelhos, toda sua pele clara arrepiada. Ficam em silêncio. 

— É preciso deixar agir por 3 minutos... — Sorento diz, sentindo-se um pouco deslocado. Tal sensação é incrivelmente incomoda. Avalia todo o contexto e percebe a sucessão de absurdos que é ele estar ali, ajoelhado ao lado da banheira do aniversariante, lhe lavando os cabelos. Seus olhos correm pelas costas largas. Ele pisca lentamente. — Já lavou seu corpo? 

Perguntava como se fosse algo trivial. Bem próximo da orelha do outro que estremece. Isaak não tem coragem de abrir o olho. Respira fundo. Sua voz soa confiante. Odiava falar, mas aparentemente conseguiu responder à altura.

— Não tenho dúvidas que você fará melhor do que eu.

Sorento liga novamente o chuveirinho, enxaguando o condicionador com delicadeza. Retira o excesso de água dos cabelos do mais novo. Passa, com movimentos circulares, a esfregar as costas de Isaak, usando uma esponja que estava jogada ao lado da banheira, vendo a pele adquirir um tom rosado. 

— Não há qualquer dúvida de que eu farei tudo melhor do que jamais antes você pode ter, Kraken... – diz em um sussurro. 

Sorento desliza uma mão do pescoço, sentindo o pomo de Adão do Kraken se movimentar em direção ao peito do mais novo. 

— Você estava se banhando para Kanon? 

— Não... 

A resposta que estava embargada em desejo, não convenceu a nenhum dos dois. Mas, naquele momento, ninguém precisava ser convencido mais de nada. Alguns limites, após cruzados, apenas deixam de existir. A mão no peito segue seu caminho descendente. A outra puxa os cabelos escuros de Isaak com força para trás. De seus lábios escapam nova súplica. A mão habilidosa do flautista passou a dedilhar outro instrumento, ele agora manejava com precisão cirúrgica o outro General, que se agarrou às bordas da banheira, deixando soar apenas seus gemidos roucos. 

— Feliz aniversário Isaak. 

Sorento disse docemente antes de beijar sua boca com violência e assim abafar o urro orgástico do Kraken. Boa parte da água se derramou no ladrilho, molhando os sapatos de delicada camurça do austríaco. Sorento estava surpreso com as respostas de seu corpo. Encarou o finlandês quase desfalecido na banheira e pensou em deixá-lo lá. Observou os sapatos arruinados e o volume e suas calças. 

— Kanon foi para a superfície Isaak... 

— Eu imaginei. – disse o outro, corado e com a voz pesada. – Me ajude aqui, vamos para o quarto.

Sorento não se negou, a decisão estava tomada. Apoiou o outro que deixou a banheira, derramando mais água, quase cambaleante ao sair. Observou o corpo torneado e marcado do Kraken, nada fora do lugar, nada exagerado, todas as proporções em harmonia. Depois de um bom banho — e com os produtos certos — o rapaz adquiria uma dignidade rústica muito envolvente. Até a cicatriz passou a ter certo charme depois de gozar.

Precisava de algum defeito. 

— Escove os dentes, odeio gosto de cigarro.

Isaak sorriu. Cobriu a ereção do outro com a mão, o apertando com força. O gemido que recebeu em retorno lhe deu a confiança que faltava. 

— Foda-se.

O caminho para o quarto foi feito entre empurrões, roupas rasgadas, gemidos e palavrões. E a festa de aniversário inesperada entre eles foi deliciosa. Cobertos em hematomas e descabelados, descansavam. O flautista observou marcas de mordida em seus braços e coxas.

— Você é um animal, Isaak. Nunca mais ponho os pés aqui.

— Vai me devolver a chave dessa vez? — Sorento girou os olhos.

— Como se algum dia você trancasse a porta dessa pocilga gelada. 

— Bom, a decisão é sua, mas quero que volte... 

Era o máximo que conseguia dizer. Desviou o olhar. Era o último dia da vida de merda, estava decidido, não queria mais se esconder. Da maneira que conseguia, havia dito.

Esse jogo tinha que acabar.


End file.
